HURT TO COMFORT
by MoonsWalkerWolf
Summary: Humphrey finds out Kate is marrying Garth and flips out he takes it hard and plans to leave. but the pack trys to stop him since he is the head omega and keeps the pack under control. Kate trys to get back with him after he leaves but Kate cheats on him by marrying Garth braking his hart. my first story i will try to get other writers to help and make it into a full story.
1. Chapter 1

**this will be my first story and i hope to make you day please read and review thanks **

HUMPHREYS P.O.V

I sat there in my cave alone wondering if my life could get any worse it was like the world was falling down around me like leafs falling of a tree in fall but instead it was my love for the people i loved after all the time of me helping Kate get home she brakes my hart and plans to Marry a different wolf. we even howled together on the train home,the best moment of my life. I was going to say i loved here then and there but i didn't have to guts to and i guess this is the price i have to pay.

"why is my life so shitty" I moaned to my self hanging my head in shame

"why is it eh" a voice asked from behind me i turned around so see a wolf i really didn't want to see. he sat in the entrance to my cave with a plain face his pure white fur stood out in the dark night.

"why...why you ask well the only love of my life is about to brake my hart and your asking why my life is shitty"I said keeping my cool. there was a three minuet silence between us it was if are lives had just stopped. like i had no worries like I had nothing to care about.

"Humphrey your not like this you know. you've been in here for two days now and its getting out of hand you need to stop sulking around and face the truth" he said now with a face of worry his eyes squinted and his eye brows down. he got up and walked over to me and gave a small smile hugging me as i let all my emotions out i sobbed into his chest hard.

"w-why dose s-she have to d-do t-this to me" i cried loudly as my eyes started to hurt

"shhh shhh come on my furs getting wet" he said in a calm voice with half a smile making me laugh a bit but i still cried louder

"aha come one i know you want to be alone and that you didn't want to see me but you need to get over her" he said letting go of me as i saw he fur almost drenched it my tears but he sill had a smile on his face. but I cant just let go of Kate just like that,she was the love of my life i thought i would be with her for the rest of my life and that we woul be forever together but it just seems as if that was just a dream and not the reality.

"I cant" I say with my head hung low

"Humphrey listen to me you have to the options are you let me help you or the go the rest of your life miserable,hating your self, and you will live in regret" he says with his smile fading as he speaks the cruel truth. i will be if I'm not with her but i just don't think i love her like i used to she used to be so nice and kind and every time i hered her voice i would be happy but that has changed, i need his help.

"you win winter" i say giving in as he smiles walking to the entrance of the cave looking back at me gesturing me to follow him. i follow him as we start walking through the forests every wolf we walked by they would say hi and we would nod back until we came to the moonlight howl rock we stopped at the top of the mountain where winter sat down right next to the edge.

"go one" he says without looking at me I knew what he wanted me to do so I lifted my muzzle to the air and let out all of my emotions into the air in a howl. I howled for three hours straight some wolves herd me and sat down behind me and began crying at the sad song i was howling i was like i was becoming a new wolf like the old Humphrey was died and the new Humphrey was taking over.

"Humphrey" said a voice from behind me I turned round to see Kate standing there almost about to brake down in emotions i stopped howling and looked bitterly at her.

"what" i said bitterly

"why are you so sad" said said with my head held up, her head hung low with her eyes shut i was about to tell her when Winter stood next to me with his still tear stained fur and Kate realised why and broke down crying it killed me to see her like this but i was not going to comfort her not yet.

"why...aha why you ask aha she is asking why...you make me sick " I laughed as i snapped what was i becoming im the happy omega Humphrey not angry depressed Humphrey.

"come one Humphrey lets leave this pathetic wolf" winter said pushing me away down the hill as he started talking about how i deserve better that Kate, but Kate is the only girl I want to be with the only wolf I have ever loved except from my mum and dad who passed away ages ago, but I wanted to be with Kate I wanted to be with her i said over and over again to my self

KATES P.O.V

I laid on the floor with my tail over my face crying into it i was just shouted at by the wolf i truly loved i don't want to marry Garth i want to marry Humphrey i just want him. He said i made him sick i make the love of my life sick what was i doing i should have realised on the train his howl was filled with love and passion and now i just lost him, i just lost the love of my life the only wolf that makes me happy.

"Kate come on"I herd one of my best friends say in a calming voice he moved my tail away from my eyes where i saw two huge amber eyes looking straight at me.

"I'm not in the mood" I said to him putting my tail back in front of my eyes but a paw moved it back away where i saw a huge toothy smile on his face.

"come on im not just going to leave you here to sob...he we go"he friend said putting me on his back he walked down the mountain and to the main area of the pack territory where all the dens where and where the head den was also my mum and dads den. he walked into the head den with me on his back and put me onto the floor in the middle of the den where my sister was laying.

"thanks Zethos" lilly said nuzzling him under the chin as his tail wagged closing his eyes and giving a smile laying down in the entrance of the den looking at us.

"whats the matter sis" she said in her usual omega tone snuggling up to me.

"Humphrey hates me" i said bluntly but sadly with a frown.

"awe I'm sure he doesn't" she said with a smile putting her paw over my back patting it softly.

"he...he...he said i made him sick"i said almost about to cry again as my mother walked in with my dad as well they both looked at Zethos who curled up into a ball not wanting to get hurt.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER"eve shouted jumping on him choking him a he pleaded for air.

"MUM get of him he didn't do anything he helped her"lilly shouted pushing eve off him with a struggle he didn't move he just layed there motionless as lilly began to panic shaking him until he coughed and where lilly gave a smile and kissed his fore head as he closed his eyes again his tail wagging again.

"whats the matter kate"my mother asked me looking me in the eyes with that worried mother look i got up and looked down at the floor with one tear rolling down my cheek

"Humphrey hates me h-he said I m-made him sick" I said softly crying as my mother hugged me trying to calm me down by patting my back and humming a song to me .

"what did you do to make him say that" my mother said trying to keep her cool.

**that's**** it for this chapter i hope you liked it and please review and also before i go i might make this story and story where a few writers write it so if you interested pm me but pls review and i hope eve doesn't flip out and do something really really bad.**

**MoonsWalkerWolf out **


	2. The Song To Reality

**hey guys this is the next chapter i hope you like this chapter will start with a song but will get to the story the song it 'you are not alone' by choir girl helps if you listen to it anyway bye **

Another day has gone  
>I'm still all alone<br>How could this be  
>You're not here with me<br>You never said goodbye  
>Someone tell me why<br>Did you have to go  
>And leave my world so cold<p>

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
>How did love slip away<br>Something whispers in my ear and says  
>That you are not alone<br>I am here with you  
>Though you're far away<br>I am here to stay

But you are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though we're far apart  
>You're always in my heart<br>But you are not alone

'Lone 'lone  
>Why 'lone<p>

Just the other night  
>I thought I heard you cry<br>Asking me to come  
>And hold you in my arms<br>I can hear your prayers  
>Your burdens I will bear<br>But first I need your hand  
>Then forever can begin<p>

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
>How did love slip away<br>Something whispers in my ear and says  
>That you are not alone<br>I am here with you  
>Though you're far away<br>I am here to stay

you are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though we're far apart  
>You're always in my heart<br>you are not alone

Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
>And girl you know that I'll be there<br>I'll be there

You are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though you're far away  
>I am here to stay<br>you are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though we're far apart  
>You're always in my heart<p>

you are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though you're far away  
>I am here to stay<p>

you are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though we're far apart  
>You're always in my heart<p>

For you are not alone...  
>Not alone ohh<br>You are not alone  
>You are not alone<br>Say it again  
>You are not alone<br>You are not alone  
>Not alone Not alone<br>If you just reach out for me girl  
>In the morning in the evening<br>Not alone not alone  
>You and me not alone<br>Oh together together  
>Not not being alone<br>Not not being alone

Humphrey sang his sole out into the night sky sitting down playing with a dead mouse on the floor hitting it around messing with its feet before he realised what he was doing and pushed it away from him.

"wow this is depressing" he said to him self laying in the middle of the feeding grounds it was like he was lost, he needed to seek help from someone other than Winter because he is kinda a psychopath. Humphrey sat there playing with the grass around him when he realised mooch could help him, Mooch has been friends with Humphrey since the beginning. mooch was the one that helped him get into the western pack when his parents died as lone wolves.

"great he will be able to help but what if he thinks im pathetic for moaning about it...no he wouldn't do that"Humphrey thought to him self getting up and walking up a steep hill into the main area of the western territory seeing Zethos walk out the main den with a smile on his face until he saw Humphrey and his face turned to anger,he jumped of the small cliff landing with a thud.

"HUMPHREY"Zethos shouted as eve,winsten,lilly and Kate walked out side the den to see Zethos running full speed at Humphrey easily out manoeuvring him pouncing on Him growling at him snapping his jaws at him. all Humphrey could do was look up at him scared for his life.

"ZETHOS GET OFF HIM NOW" Kate screamed pushing Zethos of Humphrey pinning him down to calm him down.

"Oh my god Humphrey are you okay" Kate said getting of Zethos and attending to Humphrey but as soon as she did he pushed here of with ease getting up and walking away towards the rail road track planing to leave all the love,hate,hurt and comfort that had happened to him

"Humphrey"Kate asked with a worried face looking at Humphrey walk off and the best she could do was shout for him to come back. Humphrey walked through the Territory towards the rail road track picking up his pace to a run

"Humphrey please don't do this HUMPHREY" Kate shouted again running after him but was pinned down hard with a thud by a white blur.

"Winter"Kate said in a dramatic tone trying to push him off but he was to strong and held her down pinning her to the floor

"The hurter has been hunted"Winter said with a smile letting her up once Humphrey was next to the rail road track.

winter ran after him catching him up dodging trees and bushes.

HUMPHREY'S P.O.V

I picked up the pace into a run as I saw Winter pin Kate down all i could think about was getting away from this pack "all i do is give and what do i get back...a load of shit" i said to my self as Winter ran beside me front flipping over logs as I went around them. I saw the train tracks but no train. I slid on my heals as we got into the clearing next to the train tracks, I stood behind Winter as he got into a defence position howling loud stopping when Kate,Winston,Eve,lilly and Zethos came into the clearing as well.

"Winter there's five of us and just you we cant let Humphrey go he is the only person that can keep this pack under control"Winston said walking slowly to us but Winter started jumping up and down left and right warming up

"just me ive got Humphrey as well you know"Winter said with a chuckle. i looked at Kate to see her looking at me with saddened eyes. Her eyes pleading to me asking me to stay as the train came into ear shot.

"And here is his ride" Winter said pushing me to the other side of the track falling over getting back up again regaing my vision. the last thing i could see was Winter looking at me with a smile waving his paw as eve ran at him ripping his throat out killing him in a second his blood staining the grass around him but then the train blocked my view i saw the open train cart a wolf stuck its head out and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck pulling me in the cart. i just stood there oblivious as to the 4 wolves looking at me as i had just witnessed my pup hood friend get ripped apart by my love of my life's mother.

"Hello"Asked a pure white wolf tapping me on the shoulder softly his paws where so soft and furry they where like a freshly fluffed pillow and for a moment i forgot the previous events that had just happened. i looked up a him but to see just two white eyes looking at me he had a pure black Bandana covering his mouth and muzzle.

"who are you" i asked scared backing up against a wall in the cart low to the ground

"dont worry we are scouts from the northern pack one of are zetas gave a distress howl so we came to his need but the last thing we saw was that he was waving to you so we picked you up...but he is dead and they NEED to pay"said one of the wolves jumping out with 3 other wolves. "oh my god Winter was a Zeta but he never told me or anyone" i thought to my self

"What are they going to do"...

**that one more chapter done hope you liked please review follow and fave thx. Ooh and im still looking for other ****writers to do the story with so please pm me if you do or you can leave it in a comment thanks.**

**MoonsWalkerWolf out!**


	3. The Maniac

**Next chapter and i have changed the bio of the story to fit some peoples needs or requests by making it a bit more softer to read if you get what i mean anyway thanks and have fun please read and review thank you.**

HUMPHREY'S P.O.V

"Well since they killed one of are best Zetas and one of my best friends we will kill one of there best Zetas" the wolf said to me with a saddened face it was as if he didn't want to say it but had to like he was being forced to. But they cant just kill one off are zetas Winter saw trying to help me because Eve new that without me the pack would fall apart.

"they cant do that" i said taking a stand for my self getting up but only to see this wolf was half my size but looked like he could derail a train.

"Humphrey we will not let them get away with this and the only other they can repay us is if they give us the feeding grounds as it is the best in Jasper" the wolf said with a huff laying on the ground curling up into a ball "the names Rev by the way" Rev said clearing his throat

"Ehh okay what do i care they just killed a loved friend"I said going to the open side of the cart looking out over Jasper lake "i sorry but may i ask why you are so small but so powerful" I said politely turning my head back to look at him only to as a ball of white fur in the middle of the cart.

"...get...some...sleep"came a mellow voice from the smallish ball of fur. I looked out over the Lake as i started to reflect on the past events. I took Revs advise laying next to the open side of the cart and fell asleep with a image of Kate in my head..

KATE'S P.O.V

I backed away as my mother brutality ripped into Winter shouting about how he had just f*ucked up the pack and how this was his payback for it. all i could do was say back as my best friends friend was ripped apart until the train when by but Humphrey was not on the other side. I felt a single tear come to my eye "I made him leave" I sad hanging my head in shame.

"Kate Over there" Said Zethos said pointing his paw towards the bushes to are left where i saw three fast flashes of white speeding towards the opening we where as three big pure wolves burst into the clearing speeding strait for Eve as i clicked into action running for one of the wolves only to get tackled to the ground by one of them. i looked strait into the wolfs eyes to see love and passion "but for what" I asked my self

"WHOS IS A ZETA IN THIS PACK"Shouted one of the wolves pinning my mother down with my dad as Lilly and Zethos ran towards the feeding grounds.

"WHO"Shouted the wolf again gripping onto my mother harder making her whimper in pan. i looked over to Winters dead corpse but to my surprise it was gone i had vanished into thin air it was gone then i felt nothing like the wolf on my was gone all i could feel was the ground under me i closed me eyes and looked up to the wolf was gone i took a breath and flopped my heat to the side to see Winter staring straight at me with a smile "bonjour" he said jumping over me pining down one of the wolves ripping out his throat back flipping on to the last wolf biting into his stomach taking a big chunk out of it all while laughing.

"where is lilly and Zethos" Winter asked trying to stop laughing.

"you VILLAIN"shouted my dad grabbing me and my mother butting us behind his back

"Im not a villain...Im simply just a dog chasing cars" Winter said bursting out into a creepy laughing fit

"This is not FUNNY how the hell are you alive Eve ripped out your god dam neck" My dad asked growing as Winter rolled on the ground laughing like a maniac before stopping sharply and getting up getting going low to the ground with a huge toothy smile. his teeth dripped with blood and the flesh of wolves. and his head tilted on the side

"you look nervousness...is it the scars" Winter said smiling showing of his scars in his mouth making me and my mum and dad back off.

"YOU CREEPY BASTARD"shouted my father pushing us into the woods as we ran through the woods screaming for someone to help

**sorry for the short chapter the next one will be a lot bigger over 2 thousand words hopefully but thanks for the support and the constructive criticism **


End file.
